Sharptooth (type)
Sharptooth or Sharpteeth (Plural) is a term used by the characters in the Land Before Time films and TV series. It refers to carnivorous creatures, primarily theropod dinosaurs. Sharpteeth throughout the series Sharptooth Main Article: Sharptooth (First Film) In the first entry of the Land Before Time series, there was one particular Sharptooth, a male Tyrannosaurus, who served as the main antagonist. Chomper Main Article: Chomper Chomper is a young Tyrannosaurus, who was hatched in the Great Valley by the main characters, in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. He reappeared in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and again as a main character in the television series. He is friendly to herbivores, due to having been hatched by some, and therefore was accepted into the Great Valley after being pursued by Red Claw and his Fast Biters (see below). Chomper's Parents Main article: Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth Next to Sharptooth himself and the infant Sharptooth Chomper, Chomper's parents are the most prominent Sharpteeth in the series. They appear in the films in which their son is featured. Chomper's parents are never given names. Their really name are Mother and Father Good Sharptooth Red Claw and the Fast Biters Main articles: Red Claw and Screech & Thud These are the latest regularly occuring or recurring Sharpteeth and are the first Sharpteeth since Chomper to have been assigned names. They have appeared only in the TV series and consist of Red Claw, a Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus) identified by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw, and the two Fast Biters (Utahraptor''s'') Screech & Thud who appear to be his lackeys. The Meanest Sharptooth Main article: The Meanest Sharptooth The Sharptooth that injured Doc in the eye. He fell in a mountaintop. Some believe that he's the one who attacked Doc & Grandpa Longneck with the Allosaurus. Others believe that this might be the Sharptooth from the original movie Anonymous Sharpteeth Many Sharpteeth appear throughout the series, though they are portrayed more as random wandering monsters than proper characters, none of them possessing the single minded ferocity and seeming invincibility of the original. Although they are often percieved as mindless killers, being called "cowards" and "not very bright" by Bron and Grandpa Longneck respectivily, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure revealed that Sharpteeth are indeed sentient like the rest of the dinosaurs and that they even form loving families. Chomper, however, does acknowledge the difficulty of friendship between herbivores and carnivores due to their differences. Furthermore, in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, Sharpteeth are shown to be just as intelligent as other dinosaurs but simply speak a different languange consisting of roars and growls. Language Chomper is the only bilingual Sharptooth in the films and TV show, as he is able to speak his own native language, and that of the herbivorous dinosaurs. The language of the Sharpteeth appears to be made up of growls, roars and snarls. While the language of the herbivores, as they are the protagonistic creatures in the series, is heard as English to the audience, the Sharptooth language has never been directly translated, although sometimes a caption translating their dialect is shown at the bottom of the screen. The only instances to date in which this has been done are The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, in which throughout the film, the conversations between Chomper and his parents are captioned, and in the television episode "Escape From the Mysterious Beyond", in which the conversation between Chomper and Thud, the Fast Biter, is captioned. Development of term After the first movie, the term "Sharptooth" was extended to theropods in general - Tyrannosaurs, Dromaeosaurids (Fast Biters), Spinosaurs, Allosaurs, Carcharodontosaurs and miscellaneous unidentified theropods have been referred to as "Sharpteeth such theropods like Megaraptor", and the term "Swimming Sharptooth" was coined for a Megalodon and later extended to include a Liopleurodon and other sea creatures that ate meat. Plesiosaurus and Xiphactinus were also Swimming Sharpteeth, but were only shown once. Voices *Frank Welker - Tyrannosaurus (I,II,V,VI,VIII,X), Velociraptor (III), Deinonychus (VII), Utahraptors (XI), Giganotosaurus (V), Spinosaurus (XII), Baryonyx (XIII) *Danny Mann - Allosaurus (VI) *Pete Sepenuk - Red Claw (TV series), Screech (TV series) *Rob Paulsen - Thud (TV series) Category:Sharpteeth Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs